Horrid Henry and the Horrid Hat
Horrid Henry and the Horrid Hat is the twenty-first episode of Series 4. Summary Henry's horrid hat isn't the only thing breaking the rules, according to Soggy Sid! Plot The episode shows Henry and the family watching TV, the forecaster shows that there will be a lot of snow. But this also means that Henry has to get up early, despite his attempt to say he is not going to school on a snow day. Dad soon says 'The answer's still-' cut off by Henry who screams 'NOOOOOO!!!' At night, Fluffy activates the snow setting on the tablet and soon the next morning, the neighbourhood is filled with snow. The family start to get in a hurry to get to work and school on time. Dad opens a window to see Margaret's parents ordered to make a snowman bigger, the snow size is massive. Henry manages to get ready on time and finds out that it is a school day. Ralph appears and also does not agree with it but is promised a video game by his mum. Before Henry can say another word, Soggy Sid halts them and tells them where they're going and shows them flags where a shallow snow path is produced. Weepy William tells Henry that he was looking forward to school so he can play in the snow with his friends. Sid says that no one is allowed to play in the snow unless they are wearing appropriate clothing. Henry finds that 'trash talk' and shows that he is wearing a hat, William wearing a scarf. He points out everyone who wears hats. Sid starts to mock everyone by saying he cannot see them and tells him rules are rules. Henry and Ralph go inside. At the assembly, Sid shows the school rules and repeats the snow rules. He asks Nicola how many rules are there, she replies 3 only for Sid to say there is 4. He looks for someone who knows No.4 and asks Henry but he soon shows enough is enough and replies with there are no rules. Sid says to Henry he is wrong because there are 3 rules. Henry's class is sent to Miss Lovely's class. William is distraught that there is all that snow not used and Miss Lovely tries to fix the solution and lets everyone play. Sid sees the commotion and breaks it up and Henry claims they are wearing appropriate clothing which is conned by Sid. Henry takes of the hat and calls it 'Hat of Justice', William calls his scarf 'Scarf of Liberty' and Peter calls his mittens 'Mittens of Truth'. Miss Oddbod suggests to make Sid give in gracefully and to fight another day. The crowd cheers and the episode ends when Miss Oddbod tries to hit Henry with a snowball but he ducks his head and she hits the screen instead turning it white. Trivia * Unlike Henry's normal hat, he wears a multi-coloured one. Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes